The Reason
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: She had to tell him what she did for him. He needed to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason**

**Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Sweeney Todd  
**

**Tears poured down her face.**

"**You lied to me."**

**She looked at Lucy's body then back at him.**

"**I was only thinking of you."**

** Sweeney looked back at his wife's dead body. Mrs. Lovett's eyes quickly darted to the exit. She quietly moved toward the door, but her eyes stayed on the demon barber.**

** Nellie's hand was on the exit door, until a hand came down on top of her hand. She looked at the demon barber.**

**She saw the hatred in his eyes  
**

**He had an iron grip on her wrist and around her waist.  
**

**They danced their way over to the oven.**

**When Sweeney was about to push her in, he stopped. He looked in her eyes.**

**The light from the fire danced off her body.**

**Her wine red hair shone, her slender curves outlined, her chest heaved, her lips letting out small pants and more tears poured from her eyes.**

**He wanted to push her in, but he kept his death grip on her. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.**

**He released her and pushed her to the side. She stumbled a little from the push, but she kept her eyes on Sweeney.**

"**Mista T,"**

"**Get out."**

**She took a step toward him, but he shrunk away.**

"**Get out."**

"**Mista T…please…"**

"**OUT!" He glared at her with rage and hatred in his eyes.**

**She shrunk away.**

**Tears poured down her beautiful, pale, porcelain face. She walked toward the exit. She stopped and looked at him. His eyes were intensely staring into the fire. The specks of blood on his face, his neck and on the right sleeve of his shirt shone off from the flicks of fire.**

**She shook her head and left the bake room.**

**(Inside 's Shop)**

**Ally walked in Mrs. Lovett's parlor and found a sleeping Toby on the floor with a half bottle of gin in his hand. She shook her head and walked over to the boy. She picked up the bottle and set it on top of the fireplace. She picked up the small boy and placed him on the small couch. She grabbed the blanket off the couch and covered up the small boy.**

**She heard the shop door open and closed.**

**She walked out of the parlor and saw leaning against the door for support with tears in her eyes.**

"**Mrs. Lovett****,"**

** Nellie looked at Ally and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.**

"**Oh, Ally, dear."**

**Ally walked over to her foster mother and gently took her hands in her hands.  
**

"**Is something wrong, Mum?"**

** Nellie shook her head and smiled at the teenager.  
**

"**Nothing, dear. Where's your brother?"**

"**Asleep."**

"**Well, I'm gonna go ahead and hit the old sack."**

** She gently pulled her hands away from the teenager's. She tucked a single strand of Ally's black hair behind her ear.**

"**Night, dear. Don't stay up to late."**

"**Yes, Mum."**

** Nellie walked to her bedroom and closed the door with a soft click. Ally shook her head. Something was wrong and she knew that it involved Mr. Todd. She walked out of the pie shop with a slam of the door and made her way up to Mr. Todd's shop.  
**

**(In Sweeney's barber shop)**

**Sweeney was sitting in his chair with one of his silver friends in his hand. He and his barber chair were still drenched with Judge Turpin's blood. He closed his eyes. He couldn't erase the picture of looking at him.**

**The tears in her eyes, her wine red hair, her slender curves, her chest, and her dark cherry lips.**

**The bell to his shop dinged and he opened his eyes. He was surprised when he saw Ally.**

**She had tears in her milk chocolate eyes.**

"**Ally,"**

"**What did you do?"**

"**What?"**

**She closed the door to his shop with a slam. She walked over to him.**

"**What did you do to her? What did you say to her?"**

**He looked away from her when he understood who she was talking about.**

"**She lied to me."**

"**About Lucy?"**

**Sweeney looked back at her with a warning in his eyes, but she ignored it.**

"**You wanna know why she lied to you? Your wife wasn't the same when you left and when she tried to kill herself. It was her choice! She's the one who went out on the streets! She's the one who tired to kill herself! She's one that did all of this to herself and all did was try to help her! She never told you, because she didn't want you to get hurt! She didn't even recognize her own daughter! What makes you think she'll recognize you?"**

** Sweeney was speechless.**

**He didn't know what to say. He was suprised at the teenager's bravery and at what had down for him.  
**

**Ally let out a deep sigh and shook her head.**

"**She's done everything for you. To protect you."**

**She looked at Sweeney.**

"**Well, that's what I came to say."**

**She walked away from him and walked out of the shop.**

**AssassinAlex0245: I LOVE SWEENEY TODD! LONG LIVE AND SWEENEY TODD'S LOVE:)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is Chapter 2 for 'The Reason'…This chapter goes to jjsaywat97…She wanted me to write Sweeney's reaction, so I'm gonna do that…Well, I'll just go ahead and shut up, so ya'll can read the story.**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Sweeney Todd**

**Ally walked into 's pie shop with a slam of the door. She felt like she was fuming from her neck. She was so angry. She didn't understand why was so angry with . It wasn't her fault that Lucy tried to kill herself. She just didn't want him to get hurt. **

**The door to the pie shop swung open and the slam against the wall caused Ally to jumped. She turned and felt her heart drop right into her stomach. **

**It was !**

**She wasn't afraid when she went up to talk to him, but she was running on anger and adreline. Now she was shaking like a leaf. She knew that was capable of killing her. He was a full grown man and she was just a teenaged girl. **

"** ,"**

**The demon barber looked at her. She shrunk away. His coal, black were locked with her milk chocolate eyes. His eyes were so lifeless. No one could ever tell what he was feeling. He was an emotionless, heartless demon.**

**The demon barber stalked toward her. Ally tried to keep her distance from the demon barber, but she was too afraid to run away from him. **

***  
Ally didn't realize that she backed right into a wall. She was about to runaway, but Sweeney trapped her with his arms. She looked away from him. She didn't not dare look in his eyes.**

"**Look at me…"**

**She heard the threat in his voice, even though it was low and quite. She was so scared…no, she was terrified. She looked at the demon barber.**

**He unsheathed his razor and pressed the silver blade to her slender throat. Ally bit back the tears that were threatening to fall. She would, under no conditions, cry in front of this…monster.**

"**What gives you the right to talk to me like that?"**

**She looked at him with such hatred and disgust. **

"**Because, you know and I know that you were wrong to do that to her."**

"**Who are you to say that?"**

"**Everyone, including , can see that you're a cold, blooded, vicious monster."**

**He felt his blood boiling. He took the razor and left a deep, nasty gash across her chest. She screamed out in pain and sunk to the floor. Sweeney stood above the bleeding teenager. Ally looked at Sweeney.**

"**Maybe next time you'll think, before you talk."**

**He walked out of the pie shop.**

"**YOU'RE A BLOODY MONSTER!"**

**Ally looked at the wound across her chest. She knew no matter what happened or what anyone did, Sweeney was always going to be a monster.**

**AssassinAlex0245: Well, there you go jjsaywat97…There's your reaction**

**Please review****3**

**Thanks**


End file.
